Anticipation
by Team Cap
Summary: (Request fic. One-shot.) An accident caused a slight delay in Sapphire and Black's friendly Pokemon Battle. While looking for someone to officiate the match, Sapphire witnessed some of Black's strange antics. Cover photo commissioned to spepoke from instagram.


**4/4 of the requests and this is for my friend, Scalpha! He requested Black and Sapphire friendship so here it is. Also, the name might sound familiar to you and if not, go check his youtube channel! He dubs Pokespe!**

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be alright without your lucky charm?" Ruby asked for the umpteenth time. Sapphire stopped on her tracks, eyes widening, as she turned around to face her boyfriend of seven years.

"Ruby, it's only for a day," she reminded, folding her arms across her chest.

Ruby sighed, scratching his head. "But I'm _always_ present in your title defense battles," he whined. "In fact, I figured I must be your good luck charm since you kept on winning."

Of course, he was partially joking at that, but he would like to take pride in it.

Sapphire could only exhale and giggle at this. Maybe he was, but he knew better; she worked hard on it. Besides, she could tell he was _half_ joking because of that smug on his face.

"I'll be fine, really. It ain't an official match anyway; just a friendly one."

And Ruby knew he had to give in. Sighing, he grabbed her hand. "Alright," he squeezed it, before planting a kiss on her cheek. "You got this. He may be our junior, but you show him who's the more experienced battler."

Sapphire giggled once again. She could tell that he was biased, but really, who could blame him? She and Lisia may be friends, but when the contest idol competed against Ruby, she would cheer for him more than her friend.

She knew exactly what he felt about this.

With a last goodbye hug, Ruby bid farewell and threw Ruru's Poke Ball, sending her out. He left Evergrande City using Ruru's teleportation move.

Sapphire took a deep breath once he left, her eyes scanning the uninhabited lobby of the Pokemon League.

The famous BW Agency went to Hoenn to shoot a documentary movie about Pokemon Contests. Ruby, being one of the contest champions, was required to attend for today's event. What the couple didn't know, however, was the fact that two of the staff from BW Agency are two of their junior Pokedex Holders from Unova, Black and White.

She met them yesterday and the excitement on the male Pokedex Holder's eyes were out of this world. Looking at him was similar to looking at a thrilled child meeting their idol for the first time.

Black told Sapphire that he knew about her and he admires her for making an unbeatable record of defending her champion title for the hundredth time. Unova's Pokemon League was different than Hoenn's so the male Dreamer had only defended his title for the 49 times; almost half of her record and he praised her for keeping such.

His friend, White (but it seemed like she was more than that based on what Sapphire observed from their interactions), on the other hand, told her that she was honoured to meet her senior and Sapphire was so happy hearing that word.

It felt like yesterday, she didn't know any younger Pokedex Holders, but now, it felt surreal. It was enough to make her cry.

Sapphire didn't get to spend time with her juniors yesterday, since both were busy with their work. But before she and Ruby could go home, Black asked her if he could have a friendly Pokemon Battle with her. The Conqueror didn't want to miss this opportunity and agreed, which explained why she was at the Pokemon League today.

The brunette stopped on her tracks, taking another deep breath. What lies beyond this door would be today's challenge, and she couldn't wait to get started.

Gripping the door handle, she swung it open and went inside the stadium.

"I'm here!" she exclaimed, the doors slowly closing behind her. Her eyes went round.

It was empty.

The referee was missing and the only person in the room was Black, and he seemed to be trembling. But why? What happened?

"Black?" Sapphire called, approaching the young man. She placed a hand on his shoulder, making the Dreamer flinched from his spot. He yelled.

"AH!" He jolted, turning around then gulped. "S-SENIOR!" he yelled while stammering, making Sapphire's fingers massage her ears. Why did he have to yell? She was right in front of him!

"S-Sorry," Black spoke in a calmer tone now. He released a nervous half-suppressed laugh. "I didn't mean to shout."

"'Tis fine," she reassured, removing her hands on her ears. She looked around the empty battlefield. "Where's the referee? Mr. Ron should be here now."

Black feigned a laugh. It bounced around the room, making Sapphire furrow her eyebrows. "A-About that!"

Sapphire tilted her head. "Hmm?"

"I accidentally broke...something," he paused. _His ears, basically._ he thought to himself before continuing, "which is why he isn't here. We can still start the battle, right?"

Sapphire bit her lip. Her eyes then scanned the field. It seemed like everything was in place. The chairs seemed fine, the lights were working and there weren't any scratches on the walls either. What exactly did he break? "Black, I know this is a friendly battle but we can't start without the referee. It's supposed to be my day off today but I only agreed to go here so we can have our battle in peace. Ya know people in Hoenn."

Black could only hold his breath. Were people in Hoenn really _that_ nosy? He sighed, dropping his hand. He didn't have a choice now, did he? "Alright. Is there anyone who could watch the match for us?"

Sapphire pondered about it for a moment.

Ruby was out of the picture, since he's busy in Lilycove City along with his father, Norman, with his Gym Leader duties. Ruby's mother is back home in Littleroot, and her father is in Kanto with Professor Oak. Wally is also in another region while she heard that Emerald is busy helping the Trick Master. Her master and Wallace are also busy. She didn't have anyone to rely on. _Unless… _She snapped her fingers, once she got an idea. "I'll call Mr. Steven. I know he's in Hoenn today."

The Unova Champion thought that name was familiar. He tried his best to recall the name and like a flick of a light switch, he instantly knew who that person is.

Steven Stone was the Hoenn Champion until he returned the Championship title to Wallace. He knew about this since he did his research. His head then suddenly was getting filled with ideas. He _always_ wanted to meet the former Hoenn Champion and knowing he _might_ be the referee of this match was more than enough to make him hyped. He couldn't stop thinking about it!

As Sapphire was about to call Steven, she heard a Poke Ball popped open. Curious, she turned to look at Black and her jaw dropped.

A Pokemon is eating his head! Or was it resting? She didn't know, but one thing was certain: she's concerned about her junior!

"Black, are ya alright?" she asked, but received no response from the younger boy. "Hey, Black! Yer Pokemon's eatin' your head! What's goin' on?"

Black didn't say a word. The pink Pokemon on his head continued its business with the Dreamer's head, making Sapphire worry. The Hoenn Champion didn't do anything, since she was so startled. If she tried to remove the Pokemon from Black's head, it might hurt him. As much as she hated it, she just opted to watch and observe.

Black isn't bleeding, so he's fine...right?

For what seemed like hours, the rounded, bipedal Pokemon removed its mouth from the brunet and smiled. Sapphire could only watch in shock, as Black patted the creature's head with a big grin plastered across his face.

"Thanks, Musha," Black said cheerfully. Musha smiled and let out a cry. The younger Dexholder then turned to look at his senior.

He wasn't surprised at his senior's reaction; everyone practically had the same feedback every time Musha eats his dreams. He chuckled anxiously, rubbing his cheek. "Sorry you have to see that, senior."

"Wh-What was that?" Sapphire choked, still stunned from seeing something..._unusual_ between a trainer and their Pokemon.

"Ah," Black then rubbed his nose. "My head is full of dreams and because of that, I can't concentrate. Musha here eats my dreams so I can calm myself and well...concentrate!"

Sapphire nodded slowly; she now understood why. It was a unique way of calming oneself if she were to judge, but as long as her junior is alright, then she didn't see any harm from it. "Can I try?"

Black was taken aback from her response. "Wait, what?" People would usually shrug it off and move on to a different topic once Black explained these things, but knowing his senior asking if she could try it blew him away.

So she didn't think it was weird?

"Senior, are you sure?"

Sapphire nodded, grinning.

"Well," Black looked at Musha and saw it smiling. "Okay then."

"Great!" Sapphire exclaimed. "What am I supposed to do then?"

Black laughed. He loved his senior's enthusiasm. It was nice knowing that his senior didn't see it as something creepy. "Well, you just have to think, senior. Think anything: your dreams, your goals, anything positive, really. That reminds me..." He took a deep breath and threw his back. His head was full of daydreams earlier and now that his mind is cleared, he could finally scream at the top of his lungs.

"I AM GOING TO WIN TODAY'S BATTLE, AND IMPRESS SENIOR SAPPHIRE AND MR. STEVEN! I AM REALLY REALLY _REALLY _GOING TO WIN AND IMPRESS THEM!"

Sapphire giggled, as she covered her ears. So this is what he's been thinking the entire time. She really liked his spirit. She dropped her hands. "Well, guess what, Black?"

Black looked at his senior with a confused expression. He rose an eyebrow.

Sapphire grinned. She shouted, "I AIN'T GONNA LOSE TO YA!"

Black knew exactly what she meant. He smirked. "OH YEAH, WE SHALL SEE ABOUT THAT!"

Sapphire pumped her fist in the air. "BRING IT ON, _JUNIOR_!"

Black's eyebrows crinkled. "OH, I WILL, _SENIOR_! YOU _WILL_ BE PROUD OF ME!"

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Black took the deepest breath he could take. He held onto Tep's Poke Ball tightly. He scanned the battlefield; it was deserted, but it didn't matter. What's important that he will _finally_ have a Pokemon Battle with his senior Sapphire.

"Ya ready, Black?" Sapphire asked, going on all fours. She looked like a predator ready to attack her prey.

Black furrowed his eyes at this, but shrug it off. He could always ask her once this match is over. He rubbed his nose with his free hand. "READY!"

"Alright," Steven spoke, looking at both Champions. He smiled. "Begin!"

"GO, TEP!"

"LET'S GO, CHIC!"

* * *

**Completely optional but if you like my work, consider dropping me a coffee on ko-fi! (cap_cavern)**


End file.
